Demigods: Days of Future Past
by BornAsTheSeventhMonthDies
Summary: Most of the demigods of Camp have been wiped out, and the few that are left are being hunted. But the future isn't set. And Kronos' scythe is back in use... Someone is gonna go back in time. But it's not easy in the past. There's trouble back there. Part of my Jake Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, here's a Halloween special for all you frantic fans of fiction! (Don't worry; it has nothing to do with Halloween and it will continue for a nice full-length story. And, contrary to some other fics I've created, *cough*most of them*cough* this will be finished. I swear it on the River Styx.**

 **Damnit.**

 **Well, anyway. Here ya go!**

* * *

The son of Poseidon jumped over an overturned trash can as he ran down the deserted streets of New York. The uneven ground threatened to trip him if he wasn't careful, but he had no time to watch his steps. He would have prayed to Tyche if there was any use.

Up ahead, he saw a light. Though the day was hardly half over, the sun was down and clouds covered the night sky. Not that it would have mattered to have a clear sky; the moon was gone. It had been for several months.

Of course, this messed up the tides. Which meant the water was farther away from him at the moment. Which meant that he was even weaker than he normally was.

And for the last few days, that was pretty weak.

The light got closer. To dim to be a headlight (not that there would be any cars this early in the day) and to bright to be a lightbulb. Hmm.

He uncapped His sword. The light was a flashlight. He could see that. But who was holding it was a different question.

He doubted the bearer of the light had seen him. He ducked to the side, and into an alley. Normally this was a stupid idea; now it was safer than the streets.

The person holding the flashlight walked past him. He sighed. Just a zombie. A harmless one. Much safer than a living person.

He jumped out of the alley and kept running.

* * *

The next encounter with an animate object was much more dangerous. He was halfway to his destination, when the front of a building burst in front of him. He glanced around for cover. By the time he jumped behind a dumpster, it was too late.

It had seen him.

He grabbed the lowest rung of a fire escape ladder and started climbing. But the thing came running after him.

The demigods had started calling them Sentinels, after a similar creature in a popular sci-fi movie. But these were much more real. And just as dangerous.

The Sentinel glared at Kade for a moment, its robotic expression unreadable. Then, with a force that cracked the cement beneath it, it leaped into the air, landing on the ladder only four rungs beneath the half-blood.

"Damnit," Kade growled. He was in danger now. Serious danger.

He let go of the rung.

He dropped to the Sentinel, his shoes landing directly on the Sentinel's upturned face. It made no sound, but the weight of the demigod knocked it back to the ground.

Kade glanced up. The apartment building he was scaling was abandoned, and the lowest window he could get to was open, but the Sentinel would kill him before he made it. He sensed no water in the nearest apartments.

This wasn't good.

"Come on, come on," he muttered as he glanced around, looking for a way out of this. Then he happened to see a vent. A steam vent in the ground. Perfect.

He jumped straight onto it, cracking the grating. His sword cut a hole for him, and he jumped down into the hot, moist vent.

He started to gather the steam in a ball of water behind him as he ran. The water mass got bigger and bigger, until he had to let it meld to the shape of the tunnel he was running through. When he had enough, he jumped out through the next vent.

It was in the middle of the street. He had no worries about cars. His problem was the two Sentinels standing almost right next to him.

"Ha!" he shouted, pointing at them. The gush of water flowed from the vent in the asphalt and spearheaded the two robots. The force of the water knocked them off their feet, but they got up immediately. Kade collected the water again, and kept running.

The drain on his powers was minimal, seeing as how he reenergized himself with a touch of the element. The real problem right now was how to avoid three Sentinels all the way to Camp.

He ran down the street, making sure he was in the open. He wanted to live, yes, but there was a bigger plan going on in the world, and his part was important: Gather the Sentinels.

The Sentinels followed, their internal computers calculating his every move before he thought of it himself. They followed him perfectly, alerting three more to his presence.

Six. Pretty good.

He kept running.

* * *

He made it to Camp. Intact. On a Vespa. A red one, which made him think the gods might be on his side.

The other demigods were there already. The Sentinels were just three minutes behind him, which gave them plenty of time, really.

"Guys, guys, I'm here. Hurry." He said, as he jumped off the bike.

"'Kay," Kate, a daughter of Bellona said. The other demigods there were Corey Lewis, a son of Hades, Michael McCadless, a son of Zeus, and Sheera Kahn, a daughter of Hecate.

"Is the scythe ready?" Kade asked.

Kate showed it to him. She was wearing Celestial Bronze gauntlets, to protect her from the malicious powers of the weapon. "One king Titan's deadly weapon, right here," she said.

"Great," Corey said. "Let's get on with it. How many Sentinels do we have right now?"

"Three," "Three," "Four," "Five," "Three," came the answers.

"They think we're important, then," Corey said. "Good. Sheera, would you do the honors?"

Sheera took the weapon carefully. "It won't be but a moment," she declared in her best British accent.

"It won't be any time at all," Kate replied. "Alright, guys, you know what to do."

"Of course," Corey said, rolling his eyes.

"Then take your positions," the daughter of Athena commanded. The four demigods spread out, leaving Sheera by herself in the dining pavilion.

* * *

"Hey, idiots," Kate yelled to the four Sentinels. They were grouped together, in perfect formation, but when they saw the demigod their computers calculated the best attack strategy. They synchronized, and attacked.

Kate dodged a swipe. A second one's arm morphed into a sword, which it then swung at her. She blocked the strike with a spear haft, rolled back into a crouch, and ducked a punch from a third one.

The last one went behind her. She knew it was there, but she had to block two simultaneous blows from two Sentinels.

As she spun, the one behind her brought its mechanical fist down on her head. She stumbled, stunned. Then, as she was blinking, it stabbed her through the chest.

She fell soundlessly, her heart bleeding out into the dirt. In seconds she was dead.

The four Sentinels scanned the Camp. They sensed four more life forms. Only one was free of Sentinels. They started running towards it.

* * *

Kade took position next to the lake, hoping the water would give him an edge. The five Sentinels were walking toward him, around the lake. He waved his hand. A fist of water, hard as rock, knocked one of them flying, but it took no damage.

The Sentinels uploaded this scenario to their computer minds. They scanned the energy Kade used, replicated it in their servos, and experimentally created a tidal wave.

"Oh, shit," Kade mumbled. "Why can't I do that."

The Sentinels started walking across the water.

"Oh, you wanna show off, huh?" Kade asked. "Well, I'm a freaking son of Poseidon, and that's better than any fake stuff you can come up with."

The Sentinels scanned for the best battle strategy, synchronized, and attacked. One of them occupied Kade with a water fist, and the other four came at him, sword/arms ready.

He blocked an attack, but there were too many of them. He lasted just as long as Kate had, before one of them chopped him in half.

The pieces sank beneath the water, leaving only a stain of red as a marker of his death.

The Sentinels scanned the Camp. Only one life form was unoccupied. They started running toward it.

* * *

Michael and Corey were fighting together. Michael struck the Sentinels with lightning, which they scanned, uploaded, and replicated. Corey would shadowtravel them both away before the Sentinels could kill them. The lightning strikes were fairly random, though, and he had to resort to fighting with shadows.

The tentacles of darkness rose from the ground and entangled the Sentinels. For a bit. Just until they replicated the powers, and started choking the son of Hades with his own domain.

Michael ran to help him. The shadows grabbed him, too, and flung him to Tartarus.

He didn't have water powers to cushion his fall.

Corey gasped for three more precious seconds, then the darkness overrode his system and he faded into nothing.

The sentinels turned and started running towards the last demigod.

* * *

Sheera concentrated on the scythe, but in the back of her mind she saw the explosions where the Sentinels were destroying cabins in their search for her. She smiled faintly. Her Mist worked, even on robots.

But the Mist wouldn't occupy them for long. She got twenty seconds, in fact, more than she expected. Then the Sentinels—eighteen of them—burst into the pavilion.

But she was done.

"Too late, assholes," she yelled. Then she disappeared.

The Sentinels were gone. The buildings were intact. The blood in the water was gone, so were the mutilated bodies of the demigods. The son of Zeus was not in Tartarus. The red Vespa was back in New York City.

Nothing had changed.

 **That's it for the first chapter of this very vigilant venture! Tune in next time for the next chappie! Farewell, my good people! Survive! (Oh, and put the second R in R &R.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Love you all! (Most of you.) (The ones that review.) (So... very few of you.)**

The demigods were gathered in the most secure place they could find. Greece.

The group was much larger. There were ten demigods, plus the ones that had escaped the Sentinels.

"We don't have much time," Kade said.

"We never do, punk," Megan, a daughter of Ares, said, but her bravado was strained. "Get on with it."

"Why thank you, miss Megan," Kade said, making an exaggerated bow. "We obviously can't win this war."

"Well, why not?" Megan said. "We haven't even tried! We beat Kronos _and_ Gaea! A bunch of fucking _mortals_ can't beat us, come on. We haven't taken a stand against them."

"Megan," Kate said, surprisingly gently. "I know you're upset. But this really is impossible. The future, for us, is nothing but death. These Sentinels are invincible, and what's worse, they use our own powers against us."

"So we want to change the future," Kade said.

All the demigods but Kate and Sheera gave him confused looks. "What?"

"We have the scythe," Kade said. "When Hestia was incapacitated, it fell to Earth. Created quite a crater in New York city, in fact, but the important part is that we can go back in time. That's how we get away from the Sentinels, actually. We send Sheera back a few hours to warn us they're coming. We move, and we were never there. So if we do that, and go back father, we can stop this shit before it happens."

"This 'whole shit' started when a mortal discovered the existence of demigods," Kate said. "The mortal, a man named Remus, began construction of the Sentinels. A sort of version 1.0. But then a child of Bellona, a girl named Reyna, killed him, she was captured, and the rest of the mortal world learned of the demigods. Funding was continued for the Sentinels, and a version 2.0 was born. They used the power of this Bellona kid to fuel the first Sentinels. Then they captured more demigods. Using their powers, the Sentinels were upgraded. It was a vicious circle. The more powerful they were, the more demigods they captured. The more demigods they captured, the more powerful they got."

"So we want to stop the Ares kid from killing Remus," Kade said. "The Sentinels were viewed with distrust and amusement. Governments didn't care. Remus would have died, the Sentinels would have been scrapped, and none of this would ever have happened."

"So why haven't we gone back already?" Megan demanded. "Pop us back."

"It's not that simple," Sheera said. "The scythe needs someone to operate it. Someone like a Titan, well, they're pretty close to omniscience. Close enough that time doesn't really mean anything to them. They can walk back and forth easily. But for a simple demigod, it's a lot more difficult. The person going back will need to be strong enough to survive the trip, and on this side there needs to be someone holding it together."

"But it happens right away…if they succeed," Megan said. "Since, you know, it's happened already. I mean, it will have happened. I mean…Argh!"

"Talking about time travel is hard," Kate said. "It's a paradox, really. But the main answer to your badly worded question is: No, the effect of the time change doesn't happen instantly. It will be as long on _this_ side as it is on _that_ side."

Megan shrugged. "How long d'you think it'll be?"

"I've figured it to about…three days?"

Connor raised his hand. "Who's gonna do it?"

"Well…" Kate hesitated. "That's the problem. Most of us."

Connor gave her a signature blank stare.

"Sheera is the only one with the _ability_ ," Kate explained. "But honestly—no offense, Sheera—she's not strong enough. She'll need the energy of almost everyone who stays behind."

"Aha," Megan said. "So who's going?"

"That would be me," Kade said.

Corey shrugged. "That would have been an easy choice."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kate said. "But anyway, everyone on this side will have physical contact with Sheera. All but Megan and me."

"For _three days_?" Corey asked.

"You better hope Kade doesn't take any longer than that," Kate said.

Corey glared at Kade. "You hear that, water boy?"

Kate continued. "What you're going to have to do is find Reyna. And stop her from killing Remus."

"How do I do that?" Kade asked.

"Well, there's someone you'll definitely need to go to. A brother of yours, in fact. His name's Percy Jackson."

* * *

Kade was put on a stretcher. Strapped down. The scythe of Kronos was resting on a table. Sheera had one hand on the scythe, and the other ready to lay on Kade's forehead.

The rest of the demigods had their hands on her back, to lend energy to her when she needed it.

"Kade. Are you ready?" Kate asked, not wasting any time on such nonsense as _Are you sure_ or _Maybe there's a different way_. There was no other way. This was their only chance.

"Well," Kade said, his face unusually serious. "I've been thinking. About this whole thing. And the Fates."

Kate had had this same train of thought. It went nowhere good.

"The Fates have set up the universe, Kate. Changing the future means changing eternity. _Everything_ will be different. And it'll get worse and worse. You know, like angles. A perpendicular line'll start out close, but after a bit, it'll be miles apart."

Kate nodded.

"So what if the Fates don't want this? What if they mess up this whole quest?"

Kate nodded again. She took a breath. "Listen, I've thought it through. If we stay here, we'll have a zero percent chance of survival. And if you go, it's more like…twenty-six."

"That's reassuring," Corey grumbled, somewhere behind her. She ignored him.

"So you need to do this, Kade. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you on this side. I'm not gonna be able to save your butt on the other side, though, so don't mess this up."

She tried a smile, but it failed.

Kade nodded. "Got it. You guys be careful, though; you're gonna be without the awesome Kade." His smile worked better. "Sheera? Beam me up."

"Goodbye, Kade."

He smiled, and closed his eyes. Sheera touched his forehead. The scythe glowed.

Kade jerked once, his eyelids fluttered, his eyes rolled, and he was still.

Kade woke up in a different time. He was in Camp Half-Blood, but…it was different. A lot different. For one thing, there were actually campers there. For another, the cabins were all intact. And for a third thing, the world wasn't half destroyed.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

He whirled. Someone was jogging toward him. A camper.

"Where did you come from?" the guy yelled.

"I'm here from the future," Kade said. "I have to talk to Percy Jackson."

The camper tilted his head. "Percy who?"

 **Oooooh... Cliffhangah! I'll be back! Good luck, my good people! Survive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And it's back, everyone! Just so you know: this is occupying my time. Don't get too worried about no update. I'm good.**

 **Here ya go!**

* * *

"What…what do you mean, Percy who?" Kade asked. "The hero of Camp? Savior of Olympus?"

"Percy Jackson… Never heard of him," the camper said. "Are you sure you're not looking for Percy Coorling?"

"Son of…?"

"Ares."

Kade turned around. "This is crazy. What year is this?"

"What do you mean, what year is this," the camper said, standing next to him. "Do you need some nectar?"

"Who the Hades are you, anyway," Kade asked him.

"I'm Carson Grace, a legacy," the camper said. "Son of Jason and Piper Grace."

"Jason? Son of Jupiter?" Kade asked. "How can you not know who Percy is? He went on the quest with your dad!"

"Um…my dad's been on a lot of quests," Carson said, looking confused. "You mean the one to defeat the twenty-two headed hydra? That was Percy Coorling. Maybe I should take you to him."

"No, no, the one to defeat Gaea," Kade said. "The prophecy of Seven, and all."

"There weren't…seven…" Carson said, looking very confused. "There were five, remember? Frank and Hazel Zhang, Leo Valdez, and my parents."

"What about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" Kade said. "There were seven. I need to talk to Chiron."

"Okay, come on, then," Carson said. "Follow the legacy."

He started jogging off to the Big House.

Chiron was not surprised to see Kade. He wasn't confused at the name Percy Jackson. He was rather shocked to hear that Kade was from the future, though.

"Ah…Carson, would you mind giving us a moment?" Chiron asked politely.

"Sure."

When they were alone, Chiron said, "Now, Kade, my boy, I hope you didn't tell Carson of your time-traveling?"

"I did, but he didn't seem to hear it."

"That would be Carson. Now, the whole business with Percy is difficult. There was a time when he was the hero of Camp, yes. He still is, in fact, if anyone knew of his existence. The fact is, when Annabeth died, all of his responsibilities rather overwhelmed him. He had no desire to continue his work, so he had me work the Mist and wipe his memory from everyone who'd ever had contact with him, other than a select few."

"How is that possible?" Kade asked, awed. "To wipe the memory of anyone who'd ever…that's _huge_."

"It would seem so," Chiron said, smiling. "But, in fact, the Mist draws mainly from within. If your desire for something is strong, the Mist will show it to you. All I had to do was draw on any negative feelings anyone had ever had of Percy, even his best friends, and he had never existed. Of course, our minds also want to understand things, so any inexplicable gaps in events were covered over easily. I can safely say that there are ten people, other than the gods and I, who know that in a house in Maine lives a son of Poseidon."

Kade stood from his chair. "Then I'm going there."

"You are not," Chiron said. "He has no desire for anything of the outer world. He does nothing but train his body and beat his mind. He blames himself, you see, for Annabeth's death. They were on a patrol, and she was killed by a hellhound. He's come to believe that he did nothing to help, though one of Hephaestus' cameras shows otherwise. He fought hard, in fact, but there were too many."

"I have to try, no matter how bitter he is. The fact is, the future is death. For all of us. I have to change that."

"Oh?" Chiron said. "And what if the Fates will it otherwise?"

"Then I die trying," Kade said. He walked out.

How many other children of Poseidon could there be in Maine, Kade asked himself. Not many, it turned out. But the state was large, and Percy was as far north as you really could get. Kade used his powers to speed along the coast. It still took valuable time. A day, in fact.

"Hello, son of Poseidon here, anyone home," he asked, knocking on the front door. The house was large. A two story lodge-like place that probably had plenty of fun toys. (Toys meaning death traps.)

The door flew open and the point of a Celestial bronze blade was at his throat. "Who are you?" Percy growled. His eyes were hard and cold. The green was as cold as ice.

"Kade," Kade answered, as much as he could past the point. "Son of Poseidon. Don't kill me."

Percy didn't move. "Who sent you?"

"Kate and Sheera…"

"Who are they? Talk!" The swordpoint pressed closer to his jugular.

"I'm from the future! I have to get your help."

Percy grabbed Kade by the neck and flung him into the house. He slammed the door shut.

The inside of the house was almost completely bare. No furniture in the living room, the most basic appliances in the kitchen, and the air was as cold as outside.

"So," Percy said, getting a bottle of Jack Daniel's out of a cupboard. "The future. What's it like."

"You believe me?"

"No. Talk."

"Well…basically, zombies everywhere, global population reduced by sixty percent, apocalyptic, really."

"And how far forward is this."

"Forty years?"

Percy stared at a spot on the blank wall. "Forty years."

He glanced back at Kade. "And why is all that?"

"Sentinels. There're Sentinels everywhere. They kill demigods, mortals who help demigods, mortal parents of demigods, all legacies. So…lots of people dead."

"Why don't we kill them?"

"They're robots. Impossible to kill because they adapt to each demigod's energy signature and use their own powers against them."

"I could kill one."

"No you couldn't."

"Yes, I could."

"No, you really couldn't."

"Fuck you."

Percy poured a drink. "What about the gods?"

"They're trapped in Olympus. The Sentinels again. That's an example of why you couldn't kill one."

Percy shook his head. "So why are you here?"

"We need to change the future. Stop the Sentinels from being created."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I need you. And Nico. We need to stop Reyna from killing a scientist named Remus, then everything Sentinel will fall apart."

Percy's jaw clenched. He drained the glass. "No," he said.

"What?"

"No. I don't want anything to do with that spawn of the devil. We're different. Too different."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Kade said. "You have to help me. We have to save the future."

"I don't believe a word you just said. The future doesn't matter, anyway. In forty years, I'll be dead."

"You have to do this! What would you have done?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"What would you have done…before. Before Annabeth died."

Percy roared. He flung the bottle through a window. "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF HER!"

Riptide was out. He cut through a table and smashed through the kitchen peninsula. "DO NOT SPEAK…"

He grabbed Kade by the shoulder and threw him out of the (closed) door. "Get out!"

Kade scrambled to his feet. "Wait!" he yelled. "Let me…"

A chair flew through the destroyed door, splintering just at his feet.

He ran.

* * *

 **So? How was I? How was it? Tell me! In the box below! You know, the one that says 'Type your review here…' Yeah. That one.**

 **I need faves! Follows! And reviews! Come on, people!**

 **Thanks to madwamoose and SweetCatastrophe201 for the reviews. You guys are fine specimens of humanity. Well done. I applaud you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kade walked down a street. It was somewhere in Maine. He didn't know. It was night, the night of the first day. He didn't have any purpose on this side of the time warp anymore, so he thought he might as well see what the world was like before the Sentinels.

Then a man appeared in front of him, grabbed him, and they disappeared.

They reappeared in front of Percy's house.

"Let go!" Kade yelled, pulling away from the man. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Jonah Carry," the man said. "Son of Hermes."

"Nice to meet you," Kade said. "Why are we here?"

"Because I know what you want," Jonah said. "And I'm gonna get it for you."

"Hello, Percy," Jonah said as they walked in. Percy was asleep at the dining table, an empty bottle of Captain Morgan overtipped in front of him.

"Home, sweet home," Jonah said. "The horseman tell you who knows Percy's here? It's the Seven (what's left of them, anyway), Reyna, Nico, Thalia, and his mom. Well, me too, but Chiron doesn't know. What'd he do, anyway, throw you out?"

"Yeah," Kade said. "He wasn't too happy to see me."

"And you just a kid," Jonah said. "This guy would suffocate Girl Scouts with their own cookies."

He shook Percy. "Hey! Hey, Mr. Savior of Olympus, wake up! Come on, someone wants to see you!"

Percy opened his eyes. "I swear to gods, Jonah. If you touch me again I will cut your fucking throat out and throw you to Tartarus. The next time you do something like this I will break this bottle over your idiot head."

"He loves me," Jonah stage-whispered to Kade. "Well, great and noble one, look who's back!"

Percy glanced at Kade. "He's my brother, Joan. Whadda you expect?"

"Don't _call_ me that," Jonah said. "And he's like a root. You bury him deep and he'll turn up. Get it? Turn up! Turnip! Hahaha!"

"Shut the fuck up, Jonah," Percy said. "Your jokes are worse than Leo's. Anyway, kid. Listen, I'm sure you want to help. But, you know, I'm your brother. And as your brother, I have to tell you: I couldn't care less about you or your problems."

"The Sentinels kill everyone, Percy," Kade said. "Mortal or demigod. Descendants of George Washington are being slaughtered. The tiniest bit of godly power, so small that the gods themselves don't recognize it, alerts the Sentinels and they go on a killing spree. And then the friends of the targets, and anyone who helps them."

"So, what you're saying is," Jonah said. "You want us to get Reyna and stop this before it happens."

"And Nico," Percy added.

"Yeah," Kade said. "We can save the world!"

"I saved the world twice already, kid," Percy grumbled. "Let the mortals save themselves, already. Helpless morons."

"We're heroes for a reason, Perce," Jonah said. "Help this kid. This is really important."

"Fine," Percy said. "This is for Reyna. Oh, and kid, let me warn you: Nico has changed. Too much darkness in his system. He doesn't have friends. He doesn't care about anyone. His sole purpose is to end the threat to demigods. Any threat."

"He's dead where I come from," Kade said. "So I don't know him. Where is he?"

Jonah and Percy glanced at each other. Then Percy started to laugh. "Oh, gods," he said. "You don't know where he is? Well, this is gonna be very good."

It turned out that Nico was in Antarctica. He had been caught murdering the governor of some city in California, and he had been popped into a high security jail there.

"He's been there cooling his heels for quite some time," Percy said. "An Iris message or two got the security measures, which are extensive, but he's unable to escape."

"Well, what's the security?" Kade asked.

"He's five levels beneath sea level. Solid bedrock. One way in, one way out, obviously. At each level you have to go through extreme security; think 9/11 airport. They check you for everything. Nothing allowed in except food. He's strapped down to a slab of granite five hours a day, meals twice a day. Spotlights on him at all times. They don't know he's a demigod and can shadow travel, but it's effective in blocking him."

"I know someone," Kade answered. "He lives in Oregon, though. I need to get there now."

"I'll take you," Jonah said. "Let's go."

In less than a minute, they were back, with a disoriented demigod in tow.

"Who the hell are you people?" she asked. She was same age as Kade, seventeen, with hair dyed every color of the rainbow. She wore a shirt covered in rainbows, which didn't go too well with the knives across her chest.

"My name's Kade," Kade said. "We need your help with something."

"Of course you do," the demigod answered. "Everyone does. Most of them don't get the help, though. Most of them can't find me, really. And anyone who finds me can't catch me."

"Who is this?" Percy asked, irritated at the demigod's fast paced speech. She irritated some people. Percy had the temper.

"Diya," Kade said. "She's gonna help us get in there. The faster we are, the easier it is."

"Yeah, well, maybe it would be good to tell me what we're gonna be doing, and where we're going, and still who you guys are, cause I don't usually want to help people who I don't know. They say don't talk to strangers. That's a good rule, usually, but I'm talking to you. Who are you and what are we doing, anyway?"

"Is the girl a child of a Muse?" Percy asked. "What can she do, anyway?"

"I can write, I can play a guitar, I can—" she started, but Kade cut in.

"She's fast. Super fast. Diya, can you get a bottle of something from the cupboard?"

What happened next made Percy sit up a bit. A blur of color went from Diya to the cupboard, then to the table, and then back to her. All in a second. The bottle appeared on the table, (a Samuel Adams. He snorted. Weak stuff.) and Diya didn't seem to have moved.

"What—what just happened?" Jonah asked.

* * *

 **Hey! Diya, if you're reading this: I put you in my story! How awesome is that? And I made you OOC. Sorry. But I think I deserve a review, huh? Right? Right?**


End file.
